


quiero más

by Rachaelizame



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dorks in Love, Hardened Alistair (Dragon Age), Hopefully will included some /hardened/ alistair, Multi, My First Smut, NOT a love triangle, Polyamory, but the first chapter may seem that way, gonna try to put some smut in here, if you know what i mean, its polyamory people, just for you, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: Boy meets girl, boy wants girl, boy falls in love... oh shit.Or, the tale of how Zevran Arainai fell in love with two people... again. After swearing he’d never love again, he falls right back into it only months later.Also known as, why do I keep describing Zevran as if he’s the protagonist of a rom-com?





	quiero más

**Author's Note:**

> Love my boys.

The battle was going well, their group acting almost playful in how they took down their opponents. Zevran laughed as he knocked down another man, calling out a teasing statement to Elissa. He wasn’t sure what he said exactly, after all, he had to pay some attention to the battle. He thinks it was something about keeping score? Either way, he keeps laughing until a few moments later, when he realizes Elissa hasn’t responded.

He spins, as much to ascertain her location as to face a new opponent. His eyes catch her form, crumpled on the ground. Someone must have gotten a lucky hit in, he thinks absently, as his heart begins to pound.

It still takes a moment, the realization slow in coming, that she is hurt, perhaps badly. Everything seems to slow down the moment he realizes this, and his next attacks have a particular viciousness to them that is unusual for him.

Normally, it’s easy to fall into the flow of the battle, thoughts falling away in favor of strategy, but now he can’t stop thinking. She could be hurt. She is hurt. She could be hurt badly. She could die. At the last thought his heart feels like it has collapsed and he finds it difficult to breathe.

He doesn’t know why he feels like this. He’s never felt this way toward a fuck buddy before. The last time he felt even remotely like this… was at Rinna’s death. Of course, that was tinged more significantly with guilt and betrayal, but still. The heart pinching fear was there too.

But now… now wasn’t the time to think about that. Now was the time to protect and defend, not one of his usual talents, but something he was decent at- working with Taliesen and Rinna had necessitated very little of this, but this group he was with now seemed dedicated to protection of their own.

As always when someone fell, anyone who could was to move and stand guard over the body and fight to protect it until battle was done, or until the battle necessitated them taking on a more active role. Zevran noted that no one had been able to free themselves enough to reach Elissa, so he twisted himself and began backing up toward her, luring the other man towards him, and, conveniently, toward a trap Morrigan had magicked on the ground between them.

As the man was trapped in Morrigan’s field, Zevran stepped forward, neatly slitting his throat and retreating toward Elissa. He positioned himself standing directly over her. After all, with her in danger, this was no time to be shy about how he stood, not that he ever was to begin with.

Regardless, as the battle went on, she didn’t stir, so she never got to, ahem, appreciate that view anyway. While Alistair and Morrigan finished off the final woman standing, Zevran stood guard cautiously, ensuring there were no others about to rush them.

When the area was secured, he finally leaned down and began to lift Elissa. Alistair, standing nearby, grabbed her legs to assist in carrying her over to Wynne. While Morrigan was not incompetent at healing magic, Wynne was far better, and usually the one to see to more severe injuries while Morrigan took care of simpler things.

As all those who weren’t wounded, or at least, not badly, began to set up a miniature version of camp, Zevran tried not to hover over Elissa. He felt he managed. It at least wasn’t as obvious as Alistair’s hovering.

He played it casual as he stuck toward Wynne’s healing area, setting up makeshift tents and distributing supplies. Alistair stood nearby, closer to Elissa, shouting directions about where to put everything. For all his insistence to the contrary, when he put his mind to it he was rather good at giving orders. Or rather he was good, when he didn’t put his mind to it, ignorant of what he was doing in favor of getting things done.

It took several minutes, but Elissa stirred under Wynne’s ministrations, looking around with a confused and slightly chagrined expression. Zevran did not make his way to her immediately, not ready to embarrass himself like Alistair did, but his path to her was rather rapid. He ignored the rolled eyes from Morrigan and the concerned look from Wynne.

“-you didn’t miss much. We took them out just fine.” Alistair was saying as Zevran approached.

“Hello, my dear sleeping warden,” Zevran quipped as he reached Elissa.

“Hey, Zev.” Elissa replied. Despite it being her usual nickname for him, and one even the others used on occasion, it got his heart beating faster. He chided himself. Now was not the time for this. Never was the time for this to come upon them.

“Alistair tells me those guys weren’t too much trouble. Hope I didn’t add to the issues.”

“Of course not!” Alistair began at the same time Zevran spoke.

“Do not trouble yourself on our account, mi amor, they are the ones to injure your lovely form.” Elissa didn’t take note of the new endearment, but Zevran did. He used just about every endearment under the sun to refer to just about anyone during his flirting. But “mi amor” was special. He used it rarely, usually only deploying it in reference to Rinna, or, less commonly, Taliesen. Or on occasions where he wanted to remind himself not to go too far. This was neither such occasion.

Elissa simply smiled at the dual answer.

“Thank you, boys. Now, I’ve got health potions to drink and you have a camp to set up. Thanks for the update, but we really need to heal everyone up and move along. It’s not safe here.”

Zevran nodded seriously for once, and Alistair gave a dorky two-fingered salute at their de facto commanding officer and the two headed off.

-

Zevran resolved not to think about it. He was certain it would do no good to consider the situation at hand. He watched the others as they sat around the small campfire they’d established, moving to join them after allowing himself his brief moment of melancholy.

He joked and laughed just as much as he usually did, ensuring no suspicion was raised from his lack of attention. Or from going overboard and laughing too much. He didn’t drink, no one did, all too aware that they couldn’t get too comfortable here, and when Elissa met his eyes at the end of the night, he gave his usual suggestive smile. Everyone else in the circle rolled their eyes or ignored them completely, even Morrigan and Wynne’s concerns from earlier gone.

As Elissa excused herself to her tent, Zevran stretched and barely made an excuse to leave himself. After all, everyone had figured out what they were doing by now, and this area was too small for him to disappear into the shadows and sneak into her tent anyway.

He pulled open the tent flap to find Elissa already halfway undressed, her wound from earlier impeding her movement and promising to become a scar, but she seemed unbothered, and more importantly, wanting.

And Zevran was nothing if not a compliant lover.

-

A few evening later, Zevran smiled sadly as he watched the tentative flirting going on between Elissa and Alistair. Elissa, for all her lack of embarrassment when it came to sexual congress, was not very experienced at love, and Alistair, though clearly wanting, was hesitant to flirt with someone he saw as taken. He was an honorable man, after all. But Elissa was flirting with him, with Zevran in view, and well she should. They’d never claimed to be exclusive, and Zevran couldn’t fault her falling her in love. She had good taste, too, Alistair was charming in his way, and kind, and he’d be good to her. He wasn’t bad looking either, so that didn’t hurt.

Zevran saw Alistair jerk his head toward him, and Elissa waved it off. Alistair still looked unconvinced, so Zevran nodded at him, thumbs up in a gesture of approval. 

This was to be the end of it, then. Or surely it would come soon. Alistair might be willing to flirt with Elissa while she enjoyed relations with another man, but he surely wouldn’t be alright with them keeping the relationship while Alistair and Elissa formed their own relationship. At least, not for long. Alistair was a possessive man, and while he’d never be too forward, he probably wouldn’t want his girlfriend sleeping around unless he truly thought it would make her happy. In that case, it would likely be more a case of his own insecurity. Due to his upbringing, Alistair was not especially open-minded in regards to sexual affairs, thought he was refreshingly open with regards to social matters. Zevran had come to anticipate the snide remarks he’d receive throughout his life, more so in Ferelden and certain other countries than Antiva, but there as well certainly, but Alistair, and, for that matter, many members of their group, had never made a comment, not even in jest.

It was remarkable, the kindness of this group of humans. Wynne, of course was used to working with elves in the Circle, and Morrigan had never been raised on societal stereotypes anyway, but a boy raised by the church and a girl raised by nobles- almost as bad, in this regard- yet still kind. Strange. Elissa had made the odd unfortunate comment here or there, but it was clearly out of ignorance, not malice, and Zevran had been strangely touched regardless. He had always tried not to let such remarks bother him, but that was rather difficult when they came at him all the time. It grated on a person, if slowly.

And Alistair was over cautious, all too aware of his relatively sheltered and privileged-in-some-ways-impoverished-in-others upbringing. It could be annoying, but the sweetness in it had long since overcome the irritation.

Yes, Zevran knew he was in trouble. He cared- for Elissa, certainly. But also for other members of this ragtag group. Leliana was clever and kind and quick with a blade, something he quite appreciated in a- a friend. Morrigan was entertainingly crabby, fun to poke at for a while until she made it clear you were going too far. And Wynne had the remarkable ability to turn his remarks back on him, managing to amuse him without returning the flirting. And he’d long realized Elissa meant something to him, even if he hadn’t put a name to that something until she’d been hurt.

But Alistair. He hadn’t realized that he cared for the large man until tonight. He’d never viewed him as competition, not holding Elissa as something that needed to be competed for, rather as someone to share, but he figured Alistair felt that way. It wouldn’t have been out of any sort of disdain for Elissa, of course, the man thought the sun shined out of her eyes, but he did have some rather antiquated views at times, mixed with his surprisingly modern views on other subjects (a rather endearing trait Zevran hadn’t thought about until now).

So, seeing the woman he loved, the woman who deserved someone more, and the man who could be that more, and was another person Zevran cared for, he smiled at the two young lovebirds and resigned himself to lose (and the unique pain of losing something you’d never realized you were competing for.)


End file.
